Erika Kurumi
Kurumi Erika es una de las cure y la personaje secundaria principal de Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Su eslogan es: "¡Hasta una chica como yo, con un corazón tan grande como el mar, tiene su límite!" (海 より 広い あたし の 心 も, ここら が 我慢 の 限界 よ! Umi yori Hiroi Atashi no kokoro mo, kokora ga gaman yo no genkai?). Vive una tienda de moda llamada "Fairy Drop", y ella vive con sus dos padres, además de su hermana mayor quien es realmente celosa. Su flor del corazón es un Cyclamen blanco, aunque se puede convertir en rojo si Erika experimenta celos extremos de su hermana mayor, una buena amiga de Yuri,Momoka Kurumi aunque también si es molestada por el enemigo puede ocurrir lo mismo. Su álter ego es Cure Marine (キュア マリン Kyuamarin?). A Erika le encanta la moda y sueña con ser una diseñadora de moda, y es capaz de contar los propios sentimientos o estado de ánimo a partir de la combinación de colores en la ropa gracias a la terapia del color que está pasando. Ella es muy enérgica y a veces puede ser un poco impaciente o perezosa incluso. También es muy cotilla y no hará caso de las personas tímidas como de Tsubomi Hanasaki, y siempre dice exactamente lo que está en su mente. Debido a esto, ella puede dar una actitud egoísta y mezquina para los más tranquilos, pero otras veces, puede mostrarse muy madura y comprensiva, sobre todo cuando se trata de Tsubomi. Siempre que Tsubomi está estresada o asustada, Erika es generalmente la que la calma o consola, y Tsubomi a menudo se basa en ella cada vez es necesario. También está demostrado ser muy simpática para otras veces. Aunque celosa de Momoka y deseando pasar sobre de ella, la personalidad de Erika es completamente diferente a la su hermana tranquila y madura. Es posible que Erika desea pasar por alto su hermana no le imitan, sino que lo hacen por su cuenta. Según lo revelado, Erika aprende muy rápido, capaz de transformarse sin la instrucción de las hadas, luchando correctamente, y es capaz de usar el poder de Pretty Cure a su máximo en su primera transformación sólo gracias a observar a Cure Moonlight en su sueño y recordar su rescate por Cure Blossom.Eso la hace diferencite de Tsubomi, quien todavía está aprendiendo a usar todo el poder de Cure Blossom. Su primera aparición en las películas All Stars es en Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2 La luz de la Esperanza ☆ ¡Protege la Joya del Arco Iris!, estrenada en Japón el 20 de marzo del 2010 junto con Tsubomi Hanasaki en donde asisten a un parque de diversiones mágico llamado "Fairy Park" donde accidentalmente se topan con las Fresh Pretty Cure y comparten una gran amistad. Historia HeartCatch Pretty Cure Sueño Fallido Desde que Erika y su hermana mayor Momoka eran pequeñas, soñaban con ser modelos carismáticas, al igual que su madre, que solía ser una famosa modelo. Sin embargo, siempre Momoka se convirtió en el más exitosa de ellas, y Erika sólo podía mirar con admiración y los celos cuando su hermana cuando estaba en la escuela primaria. Como Momoka se hizo más popular, Erika comenzó lentamente a renunciar a su sueño de convertirse en modelo, y en su lugar se centró en el diseño, aunque todavía estaba celosa y deprimida del éxito de Momoka donde ella falló. Encuentro con Tsubomi En la actualidad, Erika le está dando a la nueva estudiante Hanasaki Tsubomi un momento difícil en su primer día, aunque trata de darle un aspecto nuevo y mejor después de la escuela cuando se dan cuenta de que son vecinos de al lado. Sin embargo, ella tiene dificultades cuando se da cuenta de que ella va a estar solo en el club de moda cuando los demás miembros tienen que dejar de fumar, y no hace Tsubomi unirse. Ella se pasea un poco de tiempo después de eso, donde se encuentra con Sasorina, que toma su flor del corazón. Esto es lo que hace que ella Tsubomi para tratar de convertirse en parte de Pretty Cure. Después de tener su Corazón Flor purificada, sólo recuerda los acontecimientos como un sueño, y le pide perdón a Tsubomi por su personalidad enérgica. A continuación, de acuerdo en que, si Erika puede hacer la muñeca que ella poseía bastante flor del corazón, Tsubomi se unirá al club de moda. Feliz, tormentas a comprar los suministros necesarios para arreglar la muñeca. La noche después, los sueños de Erika sobre Cure Moonlight y su pérdida antes de que el árbol de corazones, y lo admite a Tsubomi durante el almuerzo. Ella se sorprende cuando las hadas aparecen y le dicen que ella es la segunda cura, socio de Coffret. Aunque ella quiere probarlo, se da cuenta de que tiene que preocuparse por el club de moda por el momento y se vuelve hacia abajo, aunque piensa Pretty Cure Cure y su nombre propio por el resto de la jornada escolar. Tsubomi le ayuda a reclutar para el club de moda durante el almuerzo, pero no logran encontrar nuevos miembros. Después de la escuela ese día, ven que el Flower amante del fútbol niña Ueshima Sayaka corazón se ha transformado en un Desertrian y ataca a estudiantes de secundaria. Tsubomi se transforma en flor de la curación, mientras que los relojes de Erika desde la barrera. Después de ver la lucha Cure Blossom por el bien de Flores del corazón de todos, Erika decide convertirse en una cura, también, y se transforma en Marine Cure. Gracias al sueño de antemano, Marine Cure es fácilmente capaz de purificar el Desertrian. Después de volver a sus transformaciones, Erika y Tsubomi encontrar al dueño de la muñeca desde el día anterior y dar de nuevo. Entonces deciden trabajar duro juntos para proteger las flores de todo el mundo del corazón y reclutar nuevos miembros para el club de moda, mientras que ir a buscar algo de comer. Mejores Amigas Debido a la fuerza de Erika como Cure Marine, que está dando la confianza en el ser Tsubomi bajo Pretty Cure, aunque no entiende por qué Erika Tsubomi se siente triste, y piensa que es debido a su personalidad sigue abierta. Sin embargo, cuando se encuentran con Kumojaki, a quien el día anterior, Cure Marine le da todo para proteger Blossom Cure, y juntos, llegar a un entendimiento y utilizar el doble ataque Floral Fortissimo Power. En su camino a casa, las chicas están de acuerdo en que su amistad se han fortalecido, y se declaran los mejores amigos. Un día, Erika se despierta para encontrar a su madre que ayuda a Momoka prepararse para el trabajo antes de la escuela. Un poco admirando su hermana, Erika viene con un comentario burlón de ocultarlo, pero se enfurece cuando Momoka fracasa su comentario. Más tarde, en la escuela, cuando Tsubomi muestra una admiración por Momoka y le pregunta si están relacionados, Erika admite su situación familiar para ella. Tsubomi trata de levantarle el ánimo al proponer a tener su próxima reunión del club de moda al aire libre en el nuevo café que Erika esté de acuerdo. Después de la escuela, Erika muestra a las niñas sus diseños, pero son interrumpidos cuando la gente nota Momoka, quien los observaba por un tiempo corto. Porque saben de sus vínculos familiares, el club de moda pide Erika tenerlos para ver photoshots próximos Momoka. Cuando ella le pregunta, Erika se ve obligado a dejar Momoka ver a través de sus diseños en contra de su voluntad, y aunque parece que Momoka le gustan sus diseños Erika imagina que ella se burla de ella y se pone furioso a Tsubomi y el resto del club de moda para tener que pasar por todo el embarassement. Al día siguiente, los relojes de Erika con horror como Kumojaki roba la flor del corazón de su hermana la dalia, y se encuentra incapaz de luchar contra la Desertrian como su fuente de energía proviene de todo el mundo la trataba especial contra su voluntad, algo Erika también ha hecho. Sin embargo, gracias a Cure Blossom, Marine Cure es capaz de ponerse de pie y acabarlo. De camino a casa, Erika y Momoka admitir a medio camino de sus sentimientos el uno al otro y ahora es capaz de burlarse de sí en un término más familiar. Cuando más tarde se reúne con Tsubomi Obata, que quiere contratar a su padre a trabajar con él en una gran empresa, Erika da cuenta de los cambios en las características Tsubomi, ya que ella se vuelven más tranquilo y parece evitar responder a las preguntas de Obata. Erika le pregunta si ella lo odia, y cuando ella lo niega anima Tsubomi decir a sus verdaderos sentimientos para que sea más fácil para Erika y Obata para comprender y ayudar a ella. Finalmente, Erika respeta Tsubomi deseo de no tener su padre trabajar para la empresa, oír hablar de su pasado solitario cuando sus padres, ambos profesionales, trabajaba todo el tiempo. Erika es también un buen amigo de la presidenta del consejo escolar en el episodio 15 Erika Itsuki ofrece un lugar en el club de moda también en este episodio. Tsubomi descubre que el presidente del Consejo Escolar es una mujer y tiene fiebre. Encuentro con Dark Cure Un día, cuando el sol está brillando, Erika se aburra durante su visita a Tsubomi, aunque la pelirroja quiere terminar la tarea antes de hacer nada. Erika Tsubomi ayuda para terminar el último de la tarea antes de que sale a caminar, Tsubomi a llevarla al lugar donde conoció a Chipre y Coffret por primera vez. Erika broma actúa celoso cuando la historia ha terminado, pero se alegró por la reivindicación Tsubomi que terminaron siendo los mejores amigos, también. A continuación, mirar el horizonte, pensando en los Apóstoles del desierto y cuántas veces tienen que luchar contra ellos para derrotarlos una vez por todas. Después de despejar sus preocupaciones de distancia con la semilla del perfume del ciervo corazón turquesa, se encuentran con Sayaka, que ha comenzado un equipo de fútbol por su cuenta. Sin embargo, en la escuela el día después, Erika y Tsubomi encontrar el equipo de fútbol lesionado, alegando que era Pretty Cure quien lo hizo. Tsubomi y las hadas tratar de reaon el reclamo diciendo que Cure Moonlight podría haber vuelto, pero Erika lo duda, como Moonlight Cure no herir a personas inocentes. A continuación encontrará Cure Dark, el causante del club de fútbol, que domina las niñas y los secuestros Chipre y Coffret, deseando que ella trae la olla del corazón a cambio. En el jardín botánico, Erika está frustrado porque fueron derrotados de manera fácil, pero al igual que Tsubomi, está en conflicto acerca de qué hacer. Con la ayuda del consejo Tsukikage de Yuri, deciden que van a responder a la confianza de las hadas en ellos y luchar para recuperarlo. Ellos hacen esto por un tiempo, y cuando están siendo dominados por Snackey, Coupe aparece y les da a las hadas de vuelta. Se transforman en Pretty Cure inmediatamente y luchar contra todas las Snackey y Sasorina, pero son derrotados por Cure Oscuro, una vez más, a medio camino deformante. Antes Cure oscura puede acabar con ellos, sin ellos saberlo, ella ve a Yuri y desaparece, dejando el alone.HPC10 chicas Después de este encuentro, Erika ve Tsubomi perder confianza en sus habilidades como Pretty Cure, y se preocupa lo suficiente como para mirarla mientras ella entrena kung- fu con el autoproclamado Masato Sakai maestro, a quien Erika duda. Cuando se da cuenta de que no es un aficionado, que sin quererlo se une a la formación, pero se asegura de tener Tsubomi decir sus verdaderos sentimientos y decirse a sí misma que no Tsubomi llevar sus preocupaciones solo, ya que ella estará allí. Después de luchar para volver hermano Masato Corazón de la flor de Kumojacky, Erika se sintió aliviado al ver Tsubomi de nuevo a su antiguo yo, y juntas bromeando probar algunos trucos de kung-fu. Vida Normal Mientras que la familia Kurumi está planeando un día de campo, también invitan a la familia Hanasaki. En la tienda, Erika ayuda a su madre a encontrar buena ropa para Shibata Risa, que tiene miedo de que su novio la está dejando. Ellos deciden invitar a Risa y su novio Toshioka Yuuto para el picnic, y allí, Erika y su padre escucha Tsubomi explicando cómo dar un paseo por un puente podría ayudar a Yuuto y Risa ponerse en mejores condiciones de nuevo. Se produce un error, ya que Cobraja roba Flor de Risa del Corazón, y transformar a las chicas. Mientras Marine lucha, Cure está atrapado en el interior del agua Desertrian, incapaz de respirar hasta que las hadas ayudarla. Tsubomi utiliza Pink Wave Forte para purificar el Deseertrian mientras Marine Cure todavía está dentro, aunque este último no está herido, e incluso afirma que podría acostumbrarme a ella. Miran como Yuuto Risa pide casarse con ella. Un día Erika y Momoka planea ir de compras, y pedir Tsubomi a ir con ellos. Aunque el principio aceptado la invitación, ella debe ir como una flor que florece sólo cada décimo año florece en el Jardín Botánico, dejando a Erika y solo Momoka. En ellos están fuera, son testigos de la Snackey haciendo un montón de estragos cerca de la estación de tren, y deja a su hermana Erika para ver donde su cliente es. Cuando ve Cure Oscuro, que está a punto de transformar, pero ve Yuri, cuya madre está en peligro, correr junto a ella y derrotar al Snackey. Cuando Tsubomi aparece después de la llamada Erika, transforman, aunque todavía no es rival para la curación de Dark. Como son derrotados, Cure Oscuro revela que Yuri es Moonlight Cure, pero antes de que puedan continuar, Coupe aparece de nuevo, y kaoruko toma las niñas y la madre de Yuri a la seguridad. En el jardín botánico, que todavía tienen que deformar, y cuando se enteran de que la curación oscuro se acerca otra vez, tratan de luchar contra ella, pero pierde de nuevo. Ella les perdona, sin embargo, como se le llamó por Sabaku. de vuelta en el jardín, se preguntan Yuri para luchar como Pretty Cure con ellos, pero ella los rechaza, y kaoruko explica que Yuri tiene traumas después de la derrota por Sabaku y The Cure Dark, y que su semilla Pretty Cure es destruido. Peleando con los Apóstoles del Desierto Los días pasan con Pretty Cure luchando contra los apóstoles del desierto y liv sus vidas normales, eventualmente, club de Erika moda llega un nuevo miembro, Myoudouin Itsuki, el presidente de los estudiantes. Un día, ella y una amiga llamada Takagishi Azusa discutir sobre cuyo equipo es el mejor en el diseño de ropa, club de Erika de la moda, o club de Azusa drama. Ellos deciden que el club de moda hará que el vestuario para el espectáculo junto al club drama. Mientras hacen los vestidos, Erika piensa devoción de Azusa al drama y se pregunta si los miembros del club de moda se están divirtiendo, a la que responde positivamente Tsubomi, siendo esta una de las pocas veces Erika muestra incertalidad con Tsubomi. Cuando más tarde llega a saber que todos los miembros del club de teatro abandonar debido a la actitud autoritaria de Azusa, van a verla, pero se sorprende al ver que su flor del corazón ha sido robado por Cobraja, y con ira Erika utiliza el Blue Forte Wave para sanar después de la lucha. La Prueba de la Super Silueta Cure Marine junto con los demás ante la última prueba en el Palacio de Pretty Cure: la obtención de su transformación final conocida como Silhouette Super. Separados de los demás, Marine Cure se encuentra con una versión anterior de sí misma. Su propio pasado rápidamente atacó con el Marine Cure celos sentía por su hermana ser una top model. Cure Marine abraza su propio pasado confesando que le encanta todo de sí misma, incluso el mal y que ahora no quiere ser un modelo como el de su hermana, pero ella sólo quiere ser alguien tan exitoso como su hermana. Ella regresa al Palacio de Pretty Cure, que erige una estatua de Marina Cure en reconocimiento a su paso la prueba. Cure Marine junto con Claro de luna y sol se ven obligados a sostener el Desierto del Diablo en la bahía mientras Cure Blossom completa su test. La lucha de tres logrando mantener el Diablo Desert tiempo libre equilibrio compra y Blossom Cure llega con pasar su prueba y los cuatro convocar a sus nuevas formas, la silueta Super. Regreso a Dune En declaraciones Dune Navidad a la tierra y es después de Cure Flower poder sellado de su de su batalla. El Dune Curas ataque aparentemente conseguir la ventaja. A medida que el polvo se asiente Dune sigue en pie y luego pasa a la ofensiva en contra de los Curas. Sacar Moonlight primero seguido rápidamente por Sunshine y Marino luego vuelve su atención de la flor Cure. Cure Blossom trata de detenerlo, pero no tiene éxito y también cae a su poder. Flor Dune y The Cure luego luchar pero también no es rival para él en su estado de debilidad y derrota a ella. Dejando por su fortaleza con kaoruko los curas se quedan derrotados y inconsciente. Ella despierta en los jardines botnaical con los demás que ha sido protegido pero Coupe y ocultarlos mientras se recuperan. Cuando las chicas salir a la calle se encontró con la sorpresa de ver su mundo como un desierto. Tsubomi y Erika tanto correr a casa sólo para ver que también han caído en poder de los demonios del desierto. En su desesperación, Erika comienza a escarbar en la arena con la esperanza de encontrar algo. Las 4 chicas se reúnen y todo se siente derrotado, hasta que la hermana de Erika Momoka sale corriendo de la nada releaved a ver a su hermana está viva. Erika releaved a ver a su hermana también es normal empieza a llorar sobre su hombro. Las chicas se nota que otros lleguen todos los cuales habían sido salvadas por los Curas bonitas que incluían hermano Itsuki Satsuki. Después de que se nos recuerde cuánto la fe de sus amigos han Pretty Cures en los Tsubomi declara los Curas Pretty no se dará por vencido. Un demonio del desierto llega y las chicas le dicen a entrar en los jardines botánicos, transforman y derrotar al demonio del desierto con Heartcatch Orchestra. Coupe se une a las chicas apuntando al cielo indicando a las chicas que sabe dónde está y pone kaoruko Cure Marine en su espalda para hacerles saber que va con ellos. Al igual que las chicas están a punto de salir a rescure kaoruko hay amigos vienen del jardín botánico para desearles suerte con Momoka le dicen que tenga cuidado. Los Curas Pretty y sus mascotas llegan a la fortaleza de Duna y comenzar la lucha contra los Snackeys. La Batalla Final Si bien la lucha contra lo imposible para kaoruko Kumojaki y Coboraja comparecer ante las chicas les reto a una batalla final. Cure Marine junto con Cure Sunshine aceptar el reto diciendo Moonlight Cure Cure Blossom y creer en ellos y por ellos para rescatar kaoruko. Cure Marine se enfrenta a Kumojaki y se produce una batalla feroz. Kumojaki Marine tiene cura en la valla hasta Coffret se arroja a Kumojaki en un intento de salvar Marine Cure. Kumojaki afirma que Coffret es sólo un cuento y no tiene ningún poder real y se prepara para destruir Coffret. Como él saca su espada para hacer la cura definitiva golpe salto Marina comienza su espada rompiendo la hoja, para gran sorpresa de Kumojaki. Cure Marine Kumojaki dice que él es fuerte, pero él no sabe lo que es el verdadero poder y la Coffret es más poderoso que él debido a su coraje y valentía. Ella purifica Kumojaki con Blue Wave Forte que causa Kumokai a sonreír mientras se eleva hacia el cielo por la flor azul purificación. Ella se encuentra de nuevo con Sunshine Cure y los dos están claramente agotado por sus luchas, por así sustraerse a las Snackys que se disfrazan de Snackys para llegar a kaoruko. Llegan a kaoruko y están tan releaved se colapsan al suelo. Coupe presenta la Olla del corazón y con la esperanza de todo lo que hay amigos de Erika y Itsuki se les da energía para seguir luchando. Luchan hay manera de encontrar Moonlight Cure Blossom y Cure. Moonlight and Blossom sólo la gestión para mantener allí mismo hasta que dispara contra Dune Dune energía oscura en las que explotó con el impacto. A medida que el polvo se asiente y Marina del Sol se revelan haberlos salvado del ataque haciendo flor feliz de ver a salvo, se unen Moonlight and Blossom en la lucha contra Dune. Todo el cura no utilizar ataques contra Forte Wave Dune seguido de Marina y Sunshine combina el uso de energía Floral Fortissimo y Moonlight and Blosssome combinar para utilizar los mismos. Todos duna hit cuatro al mismo tiempo y luego llamar a la cuarta Mirage Heartcatch y utilizar Orquesta Heartcatch contra Dune. HeartCatch Pretty Cure: Espectáculo de moda en la ciudad de las flores Cure Marine thumb|306px| Cure Marine presentandose "Pretty Cure, Open my heart!" "The flower swaying in the sea breeze, Cure Marine!" "¡Pretty Cure, Abre mi corazón!" "¡La flor meciendose con la brisa del mar, Cure Marine!" 海風に揺れる一輪の花、キュアマリン！ (Umikaze ni yureru ichirin no hana, Kyuamarin!) Cure Marine (キュア マリン Kyuamarin?) Es la Erika Cure se transforma en. Sus poderes no han sido revelados, pero las traducciones de los anuncios indican que ella controla las flores, aunque su nombre Cure podría significar que tiene control sobre el agua o el mar. A diferencia de la anterior Pretty Cure-duos de la franquicia, Erika no tiene que estar junto a su pareja, Tsubomi, transformar, aunque sí la mayor parte del tiempo. Debido a que Erika había soñado con Cure Moonlight Cure y peleas Blossom, ella ya sabía cómo transformar y luchar, y había fantaseado con su nombre propio cura antes de que se le confía un perfume Corazón. Sus ataques son: *'"Pretty Cure Blue Forte Wave!" ("¡Fuerte Ola Azulada Pretty Cure!")': Invocando la Batuta Marina (Marine Tact), forma una flor rosa que lanza su enemigo y que gira a su alrededor purificandolo. Marine invoca la batuta así: ¡Reunete, poder de las flores! ¡Batuta Marina! Frase de invocación:¡Brillad flores!... ¡Fuerte Ola Azulada Pretty Cure! *'"Pretty Cure Floral Power Fortissimo!" ("¡Fortísimo Poder Floral Pretty Cure!")': Junto con Blossom, las dos dibujan con sus batutas dos "F" que las envuelven en un aura rosa(Blossom) y azúl(Marine), atravesando en corazón el enemigo y apareciendo las flores correpondientes que giran y lo purifican. Frase de invocación:¡Reunete, poder de las dos flores!...¡Fortísimo Poder Floral Pretty Cure!... ¡Corazón Atrapado! Cure Rainbow Marine thumb|274px|Cure Rainbow Marine en la Película Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 Cure Rainbow Marine (キュア レインボー · マリン Kyuareinboo Marin?) Es una actualización de las ganancias Cure Marine, junto con todos los demás en Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. En conjunto, el grupo de diecisiete chicas forman el grupo Cure Rainbow (キュア レインボー Kyuareinboo?). Este equipo arriba-calificado tiene pequeñas alas accesorios algunos lugares en la ropa y tela nueva que cubren sus hombros. Ella también recibe un par de alas pequeñas, doradas. Super Cure Marine thumb|Super Cure Marine "Flowers shining all over the world, Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Super Silhouette!" "¡Las flores que brillan en todo el mundo! ¡HeartCatch Pretty Cure! ¡Super Silueta!" 世界に輝く一面の花！ハートキャッチプリキュア！スーパーシルエット！(Sekai ni kagayaku ichimen no hana! Haatokyacchi purikyua! Suupaa shiruetto!) Super Cure Marine (スーパー キュア マリン Suupaakyuamarin) Es la Super Silueta que recibe Cure Marine después de pasar el juicio en el Palacio de Pretty Cure. Esta forma se obtiene cuando los elementos llamados Espejo Atrapacorazones y Super Semilla Pretty Cure. Super Cure Marine tiene falda un poco más largo con bordes más nítidos, y las cintas en el pecho y el pelo se agrandan y difieren ligeramente. Su luz de color azul se ha convertido en tonos más claros, y los guantes se han ampliado a cerca de los hombros. Pelo cabello también parece haber crecido hasta el fondo de sus pies. De esta forma, se puede utilizar el finisher grupo, Heartcatch Orchestra. Curiosidades *Erika usa sus poderes basados en el agua como su compañera Cure Aqua de Yes! Pretty cure 5(GoGo) *Tiene un gran sentido por la moda al igual que Miki(Fresh) *No usa botas como sus otras compañeras sino zapatos bajos. *A partir de Marine todas las cure secundarias no tienen recogida gran parte del cabello,Marine tiene el cabello totalmento suelto con una tiara,Rhythm tiene el cabello suelto con una trenza y una diadema,Beauty tiene el cabello suelto con partes altas y bajas y una tiara y finalmente Diamond tiene el cabello suelto y con partes enrolladas Imágenes Marine_new_stage_2.png|Cure Marine en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 marine113.png|Perfil de Cure Marine en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Cartel_marine_all_stars_new_stage_2.jpg|Cartel de Cure Marine en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 Cure marine.jpg|Esta es Cure Marine Rtrbw.png Tumblr m4p6pczzDY1r717c6o1 100.jpg cure marine DX 3.jpg|cure marine en la pelicula pretty cure all stars DX 3 imagesCAUL2MSR.jpg|marine en transformacion MeControlXXLUserTile.png|cure marine super siluetthe wrw.png|cure marine super silhouette cure marine .jpg|cure marine DX 3 imagesCATNYO3K.jpg relajada.png tumblr_m78fa4ATRU1r717c6o2_250.gif|cure marine new stage tumblr_m6esnvdmwJ1rwgxwjo1_100.gif|marine tact untitledsdgsd.png|cure marine y cure peach new stage tumblr_m109d30k2H1r0gf7co2_400.gif|Super Cure Marine en Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 tumblr_m74o0v0ugZ1ryytk4o9_250.png 160px-Erikacasual.jpg|erika ropa 160px-Erikaschool.jpg|erika uniforme 160px-Bg_erika_(2).jpg 160px-Erika_Ribbon.png 160px-Heartcatch_Pretty_Cure!_-_Marine_Shoot.png|marine shoot 126px-MarineDX2.jpg|Cure Rainbow Marine 160px-Cure_Marine.jpg|marine DX 2 86px-Cure-marine0.png|postura New Stage marine.png|Cure Marine se presenta cartel de marine 1.png|Cartel de Cure Marine en Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 cartel de marine 2.png|Cartel de Cure Marine en Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage Categoría:Cures Categoría:HeartCatch Precure